mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Songbirds of Colour
Caution: Strong language is present in this fanfic. Chapter One As the door of the airship opened, a tall crimson haired woman stepped out. It had been years since she was last in Vale. Walking down into the crowd, Cerise easily found the head of yellow and purple hair. She would recognise her son anywhere. "Trystin my boy! It's good to see you again!" Almost running up to hug him, she settled for a decently paced walk. He didn't respond until the hug finished and she began examining his face. "I'm glad you're back mother, we've missed you." Cerise clicked her tongue at how he addressed her but hardly had the right to complain. Nor did she actually dislike it. It had been a long time since she'd even seen Trystin. Putting an arm over his shoulders, she started towards the exit. "I won't be leaving this time. I've left you both alone for too long. Speaking of which, where is my little troublemaker?" The grin that Trystin had on his face as she said this left Cerise clueless. Guiding his mother outside, he pointed at a sight that caused her to burst out laughing. The sight was of course, Iris. And hanging upside down on one of the wings was Citrine. "I can't believe the two of you have one one those. But wow. I guess this means you've got her under control eh?" Trystin didn't respond, instead continued walking with her towards the girl who was now waving madly at them. Rushing over to them once they got close, Citrine literally jumped into Cerise's arms. "Did you miss me? I missed you mum. Isn't Iris pretty? Oh yeah, this is Perish. I got it from this awesome guy called Viini. He taught me how to fight and stuff. We're like, really good now. Expert and all that." Her beaming face meant the smile never left Cerise's face. Brushing the hair away from Citrine's face, she kissed her on the forehead. "Of course I missed you darling. And I'm not leaving this time. Especially if my little girl is as grown up as you say she is. Now lets head home, I have to make sure it's still intact after all." Poking her daughter's nose, the three of them entered Iris and took off for their house. Chapter Two Walking into her house once more, Cerise couldn't help but notice the walls weren't the same colour as when she left. Not that she had any right to complain. And it looked good, regardless. "I'm glad my home still looks normal after all this time. How many times did you repaint?" Citrine actually acted somewhat shy when asked. And before an answer came fourth she darted off. "She's still the same." Trystin shared her smile, but for a different reason. "Just wait, you'll see just how much she's changed." Following her son with a slightly perplexed look on her face now, Cerise entered the living room and discovered what he meant. Because facing her was Citrine, and on her shoulders, a young girl in blue. Before she could say anything, the girl spoke to her. "Hello Mrs. Motacill! My name is Ciel Peu. Cici was letting me stay here, because I lost my parents." A sigh was her response. "Well I certainly wouldn't kick such a cute little thing out of my house. And as long as Citrine is looking after you I see no reason why you couldn't stay." Walking over to the two girls, Cerise patted Ciel on the head. "And in this case you'd probably be the one letting me stay here. Have you been keeping my little girl out of trouble? Or has she been bringing it with her?" Before a response came, Citrine quickly ran off with Ciel still on her shoulders. She could hear the two of them giggling after they went out of sight. Meeting Trystin's eyes, she realised now what he meant earlier. Her daughter really had changed. Putting an arm around him, Cerise pulled him in close. "So how about you my boy? Have you changed much? Not that I need to ask." Trystin smiled, but there was something sad in his expression. "Yeah, I have." Chapter Three Several days and several paint related incidents later, and Cerise was right at home again. Trystin had been fairly quiet during this time, but Citrine had practically dragged her across Vale to meet just about everyone she knew. One stood out from the rest. Viini. Having taught her daughter for some time, Cerise had to admire his patience. After thanking him a great deal and receiving quite a few responses about how it was no trouble, she found out he was the former owner of Citrine's weapon. Not only that, he was also a teacher at Beacon. He was a good man to be friends with in her opinion and couldn't help but be impressed by her daughter. Even more so when she heard about how they got themselves a bullhead. But after spending all that time with Citrine, and the ever so cute Ciel, Cerise decided it was time to talk to her other child. It was time for Trystin to talk to his mother. The conversation started in a fairly casual way, with Cerise simply joining him on the roof. "So, you going to tell me about it?" They were both silent for a minute. She wasn't going to push the matter, but neither would she back down. Sooner or later Trystin would spill what he was hiding from her. Cerise knew he would because he had already decided to tell her. It began when he let out a small sigh. "It's a long story, but here it goes." He started from the start. She had heard about the bullhead, but Trystin explained it from a different perspective. Moving onto the contract that was placed on them, her features hardened when she heard about the airborne fight and what had happened to her darling daughter. Then she heard how the problem was solved. "I don't like this." Trystin couldn't miss the dangerous edge in her voice. It had been a long time since he'd seen his mother angry and he now realised, he hadn't seen her seriously angry before now. A tiny worm of fear crawled into his stomach. Not for himself, but for Cerise. He didn't doubt her abilities in the slightest, but he could tell that she had some murderous intent. It wasn't a pleasant thought. And it certainly wasn't something he wanted Citrine to see. "Mum, you aren't going to do anything rash are you?" Her only response was a stern look. Trystin knew exactly what it meant however. Noir Lavis had threatened and hurt a Motacill. That would not be forgiven. Especially since it had been Citrine. Even though she'd been gone for a long time, both children knew how much they meant to Cerise. He closed his eyes and slipped his arms around her waist. It took her by surprise, Trystin didn't normally show affection so easily. "Please be careful at least." As they parted, a hand ran through his hair. "Don't worry, I already told you I'm not leaving again didn't I?" It had taken hours, but Cerise had found the woman she was looking for. Noir Lavis was in a bullhead tucked away in the warehouse district. And the bullhead was in front of her now. Walking up to it, she stopped just outside the open door. The now visible woman looked up when she appeared. The caution in her eyes was evident. In that one moment they had both evaluated each other. Cerise had come to the conclusion that Noir Lavis was a competent young woman, whereas Noir had seen a woman with years of experience fighting. She stood up, Phantom Limb visible behind her. Cerise eyed the weapon with an experienced eyes. "You are Noir Lavis?" She knew the answer, but the response was more important to her at the moment. Noir was aware of this too. The atmosphere was rather tense now. "I am, what about you? Got a name?" Bowing her head slightly, she had a modicum of respect for her now. Even in this sudden and clearly unwelcome intrusion, she wasn't flustered. Not that Cerise planned to keep it that way. "Oh, mine is Cerise. Nothing special." Then with her eyes locked on Noir's, she said the only thing she needed to. "But you might recognise my last name. That would be Motacill." No one could have missed the surprise that came across her face. But as she started to pull Wagtail's Songbook from her waist, it was Cerise's turn to be surprised. The attack came completely unannounced and with no feeling at all. The book blocked the wires from hitting her and she quickly darted away from the bullhead. The woman she was now aware of was practically a spitting image of Noir. Or rather, Noir was the spitting image of her. The surprise increased further when she realised just who it was standing before her. "Oh my, you wouldn't happen to be Omega would you? I can't imagine why you'd attack me." Turning to Noir, she had an inkling as to why it had been tricky to find the woman recently. She didn't have a guardian angel, she had a reaper looking after her. And Omega was certainly everything Cerise had heard she was. The impassive stare, devoid of emotion. This woman could kill her own friends without blinking an eye was the rumour. Seeing her in person, Cerise knew she wouldn't feel anything even if it was her own family. Except maybe for the young woman here. "This certainly is awkward. I had planned to explain to your daughter that it had been a bad idea to have attacked my own daughter. As I can see, you aren't going to sit back and let me discipline her. Perhaps we should settle this as parents should?" Omega walked closer before turning towards Noir. "I suggest you leave, this is likely to get rather dangerous. Cerise Motacill. I will not allow you to harm Noir." Noir swore before moving around the bullhead. "I don't need your help Wynne!" The name didn't evoke any reaction from the woman, though it was clearly her name. It was obvious that Wynne was much more concerned with Cerise at this time. And despite Noir's protests, the bullhead lifted off the ground shortly after she was told to leave. Neither woman said anything or even moved until the bullhead had gone and silence returned. Both obviously had a great deal of patience and they both knew it would go on forever if they didn't begin. "Shall we settle this then?" Wynne nodded, and all hell broke loose. Chapter Four Wynne's omni-wires had come crashing down only to be stopped by the ursa Cerise summoned with her semblance. Then when they curved around it's sides, two beowolves spawned in their paths. Cerise simply smiled. Wynne was definitely a dangerous opponent and undoubtedly more experienced than she was. But that meant nothing against her semblance. The three summoned creatures began their charge towards Wynne. Not waiting to see if she could deal with this threat, Cerise flipped open Wagtail's Songbook. As Wynne quickly dispatched the two beowolves and was in the progress of taking out the ursa, a spear of ice suddenly shot towards her. The omni-wires couldn't react quick enough and just before the ice hit Wynne, her outstretched arm moved into it's path. The spear of ice slammed into her hand, shattering along it's length. It was then crushed as her hand closed around what was left. Cerise tilted her head. Suddenly the wires coming from her arms made more sense. They were prosthetic. "Nice arms." Neither waited for a response. In that moment, the omni-wires had wrapped around the ursa and drew Wynne's feet into it's face. A split second later and the blade within her arm had sprung out and embedded into it's body. Cerise let her dispel the summoned ursa, instead creating a pack of dogs infused with lightning. This gave the woman pause. So far the two of them hadn't been overly serious, but Wynne was definitely using more of her strength than Cerise was. And they both knew it. "You could still run, your daughter seems to have made it away now." There was an impasse for a moment. Wynne seemed unwilling to simply leave things as they were, while Cerise stood apart from her with the lightning dogs surrounding her. If they kept the fight up it was likely to start getting messy. "Cerise. I am not one to care for the events of the world but I do learn of certain people during my travels. If I am correct, I have heard of your skill in the past. You are an accomplished fighter and opposing you is not a wise choice. However, since you have decided to attack Noir I cannot sit by and let you do so." Silence followed her words for nearly a minute. Neither would back down, despite knowing the skill of the other. With a feeling of mutual respect, they exchanged a silent agreement between their eyes. Whatever was to come, it ended tonight. And just like that the fight was immediately back to the same intensity it had been at before. The dogs leapt at Wynne, the omni-wires whipping up and around her in a sphere. Two of the summoned dogs burst apart, the shield of omni-wires being bathed by the lightning released. Seeing the deadpan expression on Wynne's face, Cerise decided it was well past time to be serious about this fight. Wagtail's Songbook slammed closed. And in that same moment her semblance burned through her aura to create a fully grown death stalker. But Cerise hadn't left it at that. Fuelled by Dust, this death stalker was made of rock. Wynne's expression didn't twitch, but her reaction was obvious. Within a second the remaining lightning dogs had been grabbed by the omni-wires and either strangled or thrown violently into the ground or a wall. Then the death stalker made it's first move. A claw smashed into Wynne, undaunted by the omni-wires. The woman flew through the wall of the warehouse behind her, disappearing from sight. "Whoops, I hope it's empty." About to move in closer to see what happened to Wynne, she instead saw her speed out and slam into the front of the death stalker. The blade from her arm was embedded deep into what was normally it's face. But this death stalker didn't need one. Cerise smiled as the tail shot down into the woman stuck on it. Wynne blocked the attack, but crashed into the ground regardless. Both claws followed suit. The concrete cracked even further, the woman beneath no longer visible. Then as the claws rose, it was evident the attack was unsuccessful. Cerise sighed and a claw slammed into Wynne once again. When she flew back into the warehouse, she sent the death stalker in after her before following herself. "This really might take awhile." Stopping at the enlarged hole, Cerise saw Wynne carefully studying the creature of rock. It had no weak points, it's whole body was made of stone, it didn't even matter if she was able to remove parts of it's body. Unless enough damage was done to dissipate the aura it was made of, it would keep going. And it seemed Wynne realised this as well. Omni-wires latching onto any and all debris around her, it was flung at her creation with quite a bit of force. Cerise was somewhat impressed by her tactic. It was a fairly sound way to defeat them. Not that she'd tell Wynne that. Instead she created two more ursi, decently strengthened too. Not only that, the two of them were made of blazing fire. This was when it went from bad to worse for Wynne. Having trouble with the death stalker, the flaming ursi came down like a wildfire upon her. With their bodies not being completely solid they were even more difficult for her to defend against. Within a minute they had her pinned on both side, omni-wires straining to keep them off her. Then the death stalker's stinger came down on all three. All the energy of the ursi released at once, the explosion blasting Wynne away from them and through yet another wall. Releasing her hold on the death stalker, it crumbled into a pile of rubble. Stepping through the new hole, Cerise stopped above the wounded woman before her. "I'm sorry Wynne, I don't intend to left your daughter off the hook. I won't kill her, but I won't be satisfied until she has been punished. And I will punish her." Wynne shook her head weakly. "As I just discovered, I can't stop you. However I would like to ask something of you, as a mother I believe." Cerise nodded. After what just happened, she wasn't about to deny her a request on principle. "When the time comes, Noir will have to fight against my past. It is a bold request, but having your assistance would be most helpful." Silence. It continued for close to a minute before Cerise burst out laughing. Of all the things Wynne could have asked her, she had not expected that. "Ahh, Wynne my dear, you are a riot. Very well, as recompense for our fight I shall do as you ask. Mind you, I'm still going to give her a piece of my mind." The woman nodded her thanks before taking the hand offered to her. Now standing, Wynne shook the hand Cerise was sticking out. The two of them held eye contact the whole time. "Until next time Cerise. I hope it will be less eventful." And on that note, the fight had ended and Wynne left, the sound of Cerise laughing behind her. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work Category:In Progress